Hua Lamphong
Bangkok Railway Station , inofficially known as Hua Lamphong Station in English, is the main railway station in Bangkok, Thailand. It is located in the center of the city in the Pathum Wan District, and is operated by the State Railway of Thailand. Naming The station is officially referred to by the State Railway of Thailand as Krungthep Station in Thai ('Krungthep' is the transliteration of the common Thai language name of Bangkok) and Bangkok Station in English. Hua Lamphong is the informal name of the station, used by both foreign travellers and local people in Bangkok. The station is often named as Hua Lamphong in travel guide books and public press papers. In other areas of Thailand the station is commonly referred to as Krungthep Station, and the name Hua Lamphong is not well known. In all documents published by the State Railway of Thailand (such as train tickets, timetables and tour pamphlets) the station is uniformly transcribed as Krungthep (กรุงเทพฯ) in Thai. History The station was opened on June 25, 1916 after six years' construction. The site of the railway station was previously occupied by the national railway's maintenance centre, which moved to Makkasan in June 1910. At the nearby location of the previous railway station a pillar commemorates the inauguration of the Thai railway network in 1897. The station was built in an Italian Neo-Renaissance style, with decorated wooden roofs and stained glass windows. The architecture is attributed to Turin-born Mario Tamagno, who with countryman Annibale Rigotti (1870–1968) was also responsible for the design of several other early 20th century public buildings in Bangkok. The pair designed Bang Khun Prom Palace (1906), Ananta Samakhom Throne Hall in the Royal Plaza (1907–15) and Suan Kularb Residential Hall and Throne Hall in Dusit Garden, among other buildings. There are 14 platforms, 26 ticket booths and two electric display boards. Hua Lamphong serves over 130 trains and approximately 60,000 passengers each day. Since 2004 the station has been connected by an underground passage to the MRT subway system, which has a nearby station of the same name. The station is also a terminus of the Eastern and Oriental Express luxury trains. Services From Bangkok Gallery Bkk-Hualamphong-newlypainted-0802-2.jpg|The main façade of the station ป้ายสถานี.JPG|The station sign of Hua Lamphong Estación_de_FF.CC.,_Bangkok,_Tailandia,_2013-08-23,_DD_01.jpg|Hua Lamphong - interior view (August 2013) Estación_de_FF.CC.,_Bangkok,_Tailandia,_2013-08-23,_DD_10.jpg|The platforms of Hua Lamphong 1280px-Hua_Lamphong_MRT_Station_Entrance.jpg|An entrance to the Hua Lamphong Station of the underground MRT Train13.jpg|The Special Express Train No. 13 at Hua Lamphong (September 2008) The Special Express Train No.2.jpg|The Special Express Train No. 2 or Nakhon Phing approached Hua Lamphong. (February 2010) SEXP1.jpg|The Special Express Train No. 1 at Hua Lamphong exp84 trang-express.jpg|The Express Train No. 84 from Trang Station approached Hua Lamphong. (2013) Notes References * รายงานกองบัญชาการครั้งที่ 20 กล่าวด้วยการเดินรถไฟหลวงทางขนาดใหญ่ในกรุงสยามประจำพระพุทธศักราช 2459 (ปิคฤศต์ศักราช 1916-17), กรมรถไฟหลวง, โรงพิมพ์กรมรถไฟ, 2460 (Stored in National Archives of Thailand) * งานฉลอง 50ปี กรมรถไฟหลวง, กรมรถไฟหลวง, โรงพิมพ์กรมรถไฟ, 2490 Category:Railway stations in Bangkok Category:Railway stations on the Northern Line Category:Terminal stations Category:Special Class stations Category:Railway stations on the Northeastern Line Category:Railway stations on the Eastern Line Category:Railway stations on the Southern Line